Games: Jealousy
by Alice-Hearts-InsanityIsNoMore
Summary: Tsuki is a girl off the streets and when she becomes Beyonds next neighbor, things are quick to flip. Beyond is acting strange towards Tsuki and Tsuki has a big secret. But if a relationship blooms...Who exactly gets jealous? BxOC&BxL Yaoi lemon later! XD
1. Sugary Breathe

Ok! Because I wasn't quite happy the first time around I've decided to re-write this story! The previous was titled The Moon's Tainted Snow. Well hopefully this is better and makes a few more people happy! Nyah~

! Also, I am EXTREMELY sorry to all my readers of Losing Control, I have been lazy and for that I shall do my utmost best to update soon and I shall update TWO chapters. !

…

A depressing autumn had left the ground covered in leaves and the winter breeze shook the remains off the trees. The cold would chill anyone to the bone. England was always very cold in winter; if it wasn't it wouldn't snow now would it? Back-up, as he was known, looked down at the gates. Not too long ago a car had pulled up in front of the black and heavy iron. And now a tall girl stood in front of them. Looking up at the house and the horrible grey sky. Life was so dull in her eyes. And having come here, under the hand of the kind man whom helped her, only made things worse. The raven-black haired teen slid the curtains over his window once more and forgot the entire thing. It was none of his concern. Everyone knew him quite well, by name that is. He was mysterious, intimidating and scary. No one went against him and because of this he constantly felt bored. He liked scaring people, that's why the only room near his was always deserted.

-,-,-

The girl was seated in an office next to Watari and made note that the old man in front of her did not like children, of any age. Sitting up-right despite pain in her shoulders and hips, she acted mature and adult to please the man. Her face had cuts and bruises and so did the rest of her body. Her clothes were torn and had damaged price tags hidden away, still attached. This girl had come off the street and had no memory of her past. However, she was very intelligent, despite that fact. The girl may have seemed interested in what the old man was saying to her but her thoughts were elsewhere, and that lead to a dangerous flaw in her act.

"Girl! Listen!" He shouted in a somewhat creepy voice and she jumped in surprise, pain shooting through her body she crouched over gently to ease it. The man sighed in frustration. "You should be listening when someone asks you something important! And on top of that if you are hurt you should say so before meeting with me!" She continued to lecture for a while, making their meeting longer than expected. By the end of the meeting the man finally said something more important, something he perhaps should have said at the start.

"Your alias shall be Tsuki. My name is Rodger. Watari will take care of the rest so please leave. I don't need children in my office for so long." He finished rudely and the girl left with Watari. As she left, a strange boy caught her eye. He was obviously older than her. He wore a simple long-sleeved baggy shirt and jeans with no shoes.

'Odd person. He seems rather misplaced…I wonder wether he can be useful?' She thought as she passed him and continued walking with Watari.

"That man, Rodger, doesn't like children. Why does he work here?" Tsuki let slip, easing the silence. Watari chuckled and the girl looked up at him.

"You are quite the observant child. He doesn't like children at all. He is quite a wonder." Watari commented as they walked up a staircase.

There were dozens more staircases to climb before they both reached the top most floor. The girl felt dizzy. She had never been in such a grand place and climbed so many stairs. Well, she had never really been welcomed into a normal house in the first place. Watari opened the door to reveal the completely white room. The colour white was everywhere, it was very unentertaining. Tsuki felt eyes on the back of her head and spun around sharply, trotting towards the door.

"Ah-Tsuki you might not want to…" Watari began. Tsuki lowered herself so that she could see through the key hole.

"It's rude to spy. If you want to find out who a person is…ask them." She growled giving the door a sharp kick as she said the last two words. Unfortunately for B, the door wasn't closed properly, smacking him in the nose as the girl kicked it. He held back a cry of pain as he held his nose in his hands, he was sure it was broken. Definitely. Tsuki walked back to Watari.

"Is there anything I should know?" She asked Watari, she seemed back to her normal self.

"Ah, yes. All your basic needs are in and about the room and there are clothes in the closet for you so feel free to access anything in the orphanage. If you're not sure about anything, ask around." Watari replied.

'This girl's character changes fast. Maybe she will be good for _him_, considering the way she acts.' He thought as he stomped down the stairs. B lent against his now closed, and locked, door.

"This is going to be fun." He thought, still holding his bleeding nose. B had resisted the temptation to see the girls name but decided to look at it only when he was going to first call her by it. He wanted to scare her badly. He didn't like having anyone so close to him. But then again, if he scared her too badly she wouldn't stick around long enough for B to mess up her mind.

-,-,-

Only a couple hours passed and it was dinner. Two orphans came up the stairs one with a tray of food in hand. One of them, with slightly red brown hair kept playfully bumping into the other, laughing.

"Quit it! He'll kill me if I drop the food and it'll be a miracle if Rodger allows another tray to be taken up!" The blonde snapped.

"Wah! Mello's making a scary face!" The other jeered as he ran up the stairs ahead of Mello.

"Oi! Matt!" Mello shouted after him, picking up his pace a little bit. Matt knocked on the door and Tsuki opened it immediately, almost as if expecting one of them to come to her door.

"Dinners ready!" Matt smiled and Tsuki smiled at the small kid. His orange goggles were slightly strange but she let it blow as it was probably just part of some weird game the child played.

"Thank you." She said as she closed the door behind her. Mello knocked on B's door and no reply came. Sighing in defeat, Mello placed the tray down outside the door.

"Come on! Come on! It's this way!" Matt exclaimed as he pulled Tsuki along by the hand. Mello saw he was disappearing down the stairs and ran after him.

"Oi! Matt! Don't run off like that!" He shouted and Matt stopped in his tracks pouting. He turned around and held up Tsuki's hand.

"Mello doesn't need to take care of me! Nee-chan is with me!" Matt reasoned with a grin before running off again, making Tsuki stumble before she ran with him. Mello ran to catch up with them.

"Stupid kid." Mello commented as he hurried down the stairs.

-,-,-

After the commotion died down Beyond emerged from his room and walked straight past the tray of food and down to the dinning hall.

When Matt pulled Tsuki into the room he exclaimed for everyone's attention and everyone walked over to greet the newcomer. There were only a few orphans in the orphanage but they certainly made quite an unusual crowed. Tsuki backed away from the people shyly, she had never interacted with this many people before. However there were only two who didn't join in. A ghostly figure with pale white skin, wearing completely white clothing with a bleach-white mess on his head playing with a couple of robots.

'Is he supposed to be part of a colour gang or something?' Tsuki laughed to herself. The other one she could see properly so forgot about him. When she turned back to the crowed they were all in a shocked silence and staring behind her.

'No way that couldn't possibly see-' Tsuki turned but realized it wasn't what she thought. They were staring at B, who was climbing down the stairs. They all moved away from the stair case and went to their seats except Matt who was trying to pull Tsuki away.

"Nee-chan…you have to move or he'll get mad!" He whined quietly but Tsuki didn't listen. Everyone wanted to jump over there and pull her away but decided it was best for her to realize this person's nature on her own. It was how they all learnt.

"Move." He sneered at the girl as he stopped in front of her. She didn't.

"Oh! You're the perv that was spying on me before. Remind me why I should move for you, again?" She challenged.

"N-Nee-chan!" Matt whined again but Mello pulled him away before he got louder and B noticed him.

"You like to think you can control anyone and everyone, don't you?" Tsuki hissed with her hand on her hip. Everyone stared at her with their mouths agape. Was she challenging Back-up? What's more her character changed around rather quickly, perhaps she had a past with him? Those were the questions floating through everyone's minds at the time. B's eyes narrowed and he slid his hand into his pocket. "A knife is a nice way to threaten someone. But can you actually cut someone?" Tsuki questioned and B's hand stopped his eyes widening. How did she know he had a knife on him? "Well. Cut me then. You're a sadist aren't you?" She challenged further and B pulled the knife out, flicking it open. He pressed the knife against her cheek and the girl's lips resisted twisting into a smirk.

"I said get out of my way!" He hissed. Tsuki's lips finally twisted in a smirk of amusement.

"So you won't cut me? Or should I say _can't_ cut me?" Tsuki pressured and B pressed the knife deeply into her skin, trailing the knife to her ear. The line soon became bloody and B retrieved his bloodied knife. Tsuki chuckled ever so quietly.

"So you can cut someone, Beyond?" She concluded and his eyes widened. Turning around he looked at the girls half bloody face. She didn't show any sign of pain. How did she know his name? Was it that she was like him? Impossible. Beyond looked at the girls head and stumbled back a little bit, not showing any expression on his face any longer. He couldn't see her name. He couldn't see her lifespan. What was this girl? "Well then, I guess people were right about you!" She smiled before taking a seat next to Matt who had saved it for her. Beyond walked passed the dining table and out of the door. After that everyone was looking at the still bleeding Tsuki who smiled at them. "I didn't think he'd actually cut me. He seemed like he had a bad past, I was thinking maybe he didn't actually have the guts!" Tsuki explained and everyone started to question her again.

"Nee-chan. You have blood on your face." Matt whimpered as he lent up and cleaned the scar with a napkin.

"Thank you. You're a good kid." She smiled.

"Don't make him believe such stupid things. I'm supposed to look after him and make sure he doesn't get in trouble. Somehow he still manages to do so." Mello explained in a monotone as he pushed Matt back into his seat.

"You two are cute together." Tsuki remarked absent minded and everyone hushed to snicker. A vein popped in Mello's jaw and his eyebrow twitched.

"What…?" He hissed. Tsuki looked over at him and freaked out, moving her hands in quick apologetic signs.

"Ah S-Sorry! I meant that- well…Matt would probably grow to like because you are a very pretty girl and-" Tsuki was cut off by Mello's explosion of swears. Matt covered his ears and laughed.

"I am not a woman, bitch!" He finally shouted and Tsuki's soul left her.

"Huh?" She questioned, snapping to her senses. Mello just pulled out a chocolate bar and ate it to calm himself down.

"Hahaha! Nee-chan, Mello-Nii isn't a girl. He's a boy!" Matt laughed, tears in his eyes. Apparently he found it hilarious.

"Oh. Ah…sorry Mello. I guess it was just your mother like personality… Hahaha!" Tsuki laughed nervously. ( Bad intentions: 0%) Mello exploded again and Matt laughed even harder, now rolling on the ground.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Tsuki apologized as she held her arms in front of her face.

"Mello should just stick with what he's good at. Eating chocolate." An expressionless voice came and Tsuki was spared Mello's temper. It was Near, the ghost-like boy from before. He was still playing with his robots despite the commotion. Mello seemed to really hate him and she asked Matt if he knew why.

"He gets annoyed like that because his always second to Near." Matt began, confusing Tsuki further. "The orphanage is split up into four sections. Elementary, Middle and High School, there's also a section for people older than that, if they don't want to, or can't, move somewhere else, that is. Everyone is ranked on their brains. In the Elementary level the top three are Near, then Mello, and then me!" Matt said acting smarter than he had come across. Unfortunately he snapped back to his childish self.

"Ah! Nee-chan, what do you like the most?" Matt asked, beaming up at her. Tsuki was confused.

"Why do you ask?" Tsuki questioned, she honestly had no idea what she liked, she had never had any luxuries.

"Well, everyone is hooked on something! Near likes toys, Mello likes chocolate and I like video games! I think B likes Jam but….anyway! So what do you like?" Matt repeated. Tsuki thought for a moment.

"I don't know…But for know…I like people who I can trust!" She beamed back and Matt smiled.

"That's a nice thing to like!" Matt commented with a big grin on his face. The doors swung open and a few people dressed up as butlers walked in, setting plates in front of everyone. Tsuki was slightly shocked at this but the food on her plate looked almost too good to be true. She licked her lips. Apparently most people had something different, to suit their tastes. Near was eating something rather standard. Mello's was standard as well, but he was ignoring it and eating chocolate he hid in his pockets instead. There was one person who stood out the most, however. He looked almost exactly like Beyond, except older, and his eyes were sort of a grey-black rather than red. Tsuki realized he was the boy she saw in front of Rodger's office. He was munching on a bunch of different sweats. At the moment he was munching on a cherry and after finishing it put the stem in his mouth. Tsuki frowned at the boy and then he pulled it back out of his mouth, a knot tied in it.

'Is he alright in the head? No wonder he looks so strange. He is! Probably an unpredictable person so I shouldn't trust him.' She thought and then L noticed she was staring at him. He attempted to smile back but it came out creepily and Tsuki thought it looked a little bit pervy so she ignored him for the rest of her time at the table. Whilst eating the roast she tried not to eat too strangely, but of course she couldn't fight back a little bit of it, as this was her second proper meal in god knows how long.

-,-,-

After her meal Matt pulled her up a couple of staircases to his room and sat her on the bed. Tsuki liked Matt, he was imaginative and always grinning like an idiot, which she was sure someone would like one day. It was true she was fond of imagining people with 'someone special' and it wasn't a surprise for her when she started thinking of Matt and Mello together in the future. She was rather excepting of differences. Matt soon returned and gave Tsuki a little parcel.

"I found this in the garden! I think it will suit you, so you can have it!" Matt smiled and Tsuki opened it. It was a gothic dress that was black and red. On top of it was a chocker with a cross on it and she frowned at Matt.

"I doubt you found this in the garden." She admitted and Matt insisted it was.

"I found it in an old time capsule me and Mello dug up! We brought it up here to have a look at the things inside!" Matt whined and Tsuki put her hand on his head, messing up his hair a little. She put the lid back on the box and thanked Matt.

"Thank you. You're very nice." Tsuki commented.

"Try it on! Try it on!" Matt begged as he dragged her to the bathroom.

"Ah…No. I can't, sorry. But I promise I'll wear it tomorrow, ok?" She negotiated and Matt smiled at her.

-,-,-

Tsuki went back to her room and realized Beyond's door was open. She pushed the door open a little bit, from what she knew about Beyond he wasn't one to leave his door open, even by accident.

"Whoever you are, you shouldn't be in other people's rooms." She announced and the figure froze slightly, shoving what was in his hand inside his pocket.

"What about you? You're in this room too." The person replied, attempting to sound raspy and deep.

"It's a different situation. You're here to steal whatever is in your pocket and I'm here because I know someone who is not supposed to be here is." She justified.

"So you really are quite smart. Very good reasoning." He praised, moving further into the shadows, so as not to be seen.

"If you think you won't be found out…I'm not giving up that easily. I'm staying here until B comes back if I have to. And if you try and push past me…you'll be found out. So either way I don't care." Tsuki was attempting to put him under pressure. If she could get a favour out of the figure it would come in handy.

"So you don't care what I do…but you care for Back-up's privacy or something?" Th figure laughed. Tsuki frowned.

"No. I just-" Tsuki was distracted from her sentence by a sheet covering her face. The next thing she knew, she was pulled into B's room and she heard the door shut behind her. She pulled the sheet off of her face, it smelt disgusting, like blood and jam and something she had never smelt before. Tsuki looked around, she couldn't see a thing. Suddenly a force pushed her onto the bed and she shuddered, this did _not_ bode well. Strong arms pushed her shoulders down and a body leaned over the girl closely. His breathe smelt like sugar, but too much sugar. She then realized who it was.

'It's that creepy boy from before! This proves I won't trust him now!' She hissed in her mind as her knee thrust up, but it didn't hit anything.

"Oi! Help me!" She shouted and her attacker was confused. He was testing to see how she'd react but this seemed strange. There was no answer and Tsuki mentally cursed. "Stupid thing." She murmured before pushing her shoulders forward to sit up. Her body was thrust back down as soon as it had happened and she struggled to free herself. "Let me go! Pervert!" She shouted and the figure rolled his eyes. A typical woman's reaction. When the body leant closer, the smell finally struck a nerve. Tsuki had dealt with this kind of thing many times before and escaped but that smell weakened her senses, it was horrible. "I said let me go! **Hentai**!" She shouted extremely loud as she finally shook the hands off her shoulders for a split second and pounced on the attacker. She was grabbing his neck, choking him, until she remembered about not pining his arms down. The attacker grabbed her and spun their positions around. Tsuki shouted again and feet were heard rushing up the stairs. If her attacker had heard this he would have been saved but unfortunately the door swung open and it was too late.

"What are you doing-" Beyond cut his sentence short as he saw Tsuki struggling with L who was on top of her.

"Get off!" Tsuki shouted. L had apparently not noticed B's presence but Tsuki did and she wished he would help her. Unfortunately she knew there would have to be something wrong with him. Tsuki took advantage of the light and looked above L's head. Her eyes changed colour for a split second and this didn't go unnoticed by L. "I said let me go, Lawliet!" She shouted and he stopped. No one had ever called him that except for Beyond. How did she know his name as well? Did Beyond tell her? No. He wouldn't have. Suddenly an empty jar smashed against L's head and he fell. Tsuki pushed him off of her. She was breathing heavily, a slight tinge of pink across her cheeks. She was noticeably sweating and Beyond figured she was tired, but that wasn't the reason. Tsuki stood up and collected her box before pushing past Beyond.

"There's something in his pocket that belongs to you." She huffed before she slammed her door shut. Beyond glared down at Lawliet.

"What was the purpose of that?" He asked suspiciously and L sat up rubbing his head.

"I was testing her. She certainly isn't normal. She asked someone for help despite no one being in here. And also…I have no idea how that jam jar came to smash against my head." L said plainly. Beyond looked at the nineteen year old with a snarl.

"I meant stealing whatever it was. Give it and leave. I don't need someone like you in my room!" Beyond growled. L rolled his eyes and walked out, handing Beyond a piece of paper. He was supposed to have gotten it back for Rodger but of course not even Rodger could stand up to B. Only L ever did that, well, other than Tsuki.

-,-,-

Tsuki sprawled out on her bed, still huffing loudly.

"Your injuries made the pain strike more didn't it?" A very deep and sturdy voice asked and Tsuki nodded.

"It's the same as in the office. I didn't want Rodger or Watari to find out." Tsuki explained. The voice sighed and another weight was applied to the bed.

"Well, life's annoying. I've told you that." It said sympathetically.

"Why do you hang around me? When I woke up that time you were there, why?" Tsuki questioned.

"Hopefully you remember one day." The Shinigami chuckled and Tsuki just stared at him. She rolled onto her side.

"Whatever, Kou…" She yawned.

…

What the hell? How'd this go from what it was to her having a Shinigami? Oh well, just how my mind works, heh heh. -_-|l| Tell me what you think! Plz review! I would really enjoy to have some feedback to work on, good or bad I want it all! Please..? Thank you for reading and plz come back! ^_^


	2. Ashes

Ok! As apology for taking so long to do this, this second chapter has been uploaded practically straight after the first, enjoy!

…

Tsuki yawned and opened her eyes. Staring at her were a pair of crimson orbs.

"Good morning…" She said drearily to them but then realized they weren't the eyes she thought they were. She shouted in shock and fell out of the bed. She sat up and looked at the boy sitting on her bed. "The hell do you think you're doing? How'd you get in here?" Tsuki asked as she stood up and stormed over to the bed.

"Observing." He replied in a blank voice as he looked at the girl. Tsuki grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to the door.

"Don't be annoying! Stay away from me! I don't need you pestering me!" She shouted as she slammed the door in his face and locked it again, not realizing it popped open again. Tsuki sat on her bed and pulled out a notebook from underneath the pillow.

"What's that?" Beyond asked and Tsuki was startled. Fumbling with it before shoving it back under her pillow.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" She lied, hopelessly. As anyone would've, Beyond didn't believe such a plain lie and crept up to the girl.

"It's obviously something. You know it's not permitted to keep diaries, right?" Beyond convinced. Actually, it was encouraged that you kept a diary as Watari thought it was quite constructive to do so.

"I-It's not a diary it's a-a record!" Beyond smirked internally. Quickly, he leapt for the pillow, pushing Tsuki out of the way. She landed on the floor again and cursed as she hid her face in her hands to hide the look of pleasure that streaked across it. Being a masochist was a curse for her. An utterly horrible curse. Beyond flicked through the pages, only names and causes of deaths as well as conditions were written down in it. Even for him, this was creepy. It was way beyond 'Beyond Birthday Creepy'. Tsuki realized that Beyond had just found it and jumped to her feet, snatching the book off the teen.

"Why do you have records of people's deaths? Not to mention most of them are all from the Nazonoshi family incident." Beyond asked. Tsuki was confused.

"Nazo...noshi? What's that?" She asked, purely confused. Beyond could tell the look was genuine and began to wonder even more. "I only have this note book because a shi-err...I found it when I woke up on the streets. That's my earliest memory. Reading these names." She lied again.

"I'll believe that for now." Beyond commented as he fell back on the bed.

"Oi! Get off of my bed! Get out of my room already!" Tsuki shouted at him, wishing Kou not to walk in whilst Beyond was there.

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm not leaving."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you freaking are! Get out before I murder you damn it!" The childish fight went on for a little while until someone knocked at the door. Tsuki was startled, causing her to trip over her own feet. (She really does get scared easily, huh?) When no reply came Matt opened the door to reveal Tsuki on top of Beyond in a...err...'adult' position. Matt was too naive to know the start of what was going on but Mello knew all too well. Covering Matt's eyes he walked away slightly, closing the door behind them. The situation was still registering in the teenagers' minds before Tsuki finally jumped away and backed up against the west wall. Beyond didn't seem fazed by it but Tsuki certainly was. A light tinge came across her face and she was desperately trying not to express the pain in her hips from previous injuries.

"Th-that...never happened, ok?" Tsuki stuttered as she finally hid her face in her hands to hide the look of pleasure once again.

"Ok. I'm going to leave now." Beyond raced out the door. He may have always looked emotionless but that was only the outside. Of course he had emotions, not for people of course, but he never showed them. Being seventeen was ok until things like that happened, then it was hell.

'Not good! I managed to find one thing creepy and I doubt I'll get any merit from it, either.' Beyond thought, trying not to think of the situation he was just in. He was usually calm about things like this, so why was he freaking out? This girl was starting to piss Beyond off, making him act like this.

-,-,-

Tsuki picked up the red notebook from the ground and shoved it under her pillow, pulling something else out in the process. Laying down she held up her wrist and pressed the cold metal to a vein. She pressed it harder until a drop of blood came out before slashing her wrist open. Blood splashed on her face and she covered her eyes with her other arm. She hated the look that plagued her face when she did these things. That look of pleasure. Putting her wrist to her mouth, she thought over what happened when she woke up on the streets.

*Flashback*:

Someone was calling her name and shaking her. She couldn't hear the name though, her whole system just wanted to shut down. But that annoying voice, those prickly hands, they wouldn't let her. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes to see a strange figure and jumped back from it.

"Wh-What do you want with me? What the hell are you? Where am I? Why am I here?" She demanded, quite frantic. The figure grabbed her shoulder and breathed out in relief.

"Don't you remember? It's me, Kou." It said in a deep voice and the girl slapped the hand away.

"I don't know anyone by that name! And you are certainly _not_ a human!" She snapped Kou looked hurt and then faced the girl again, standing up.

"I am a Shinigami. Someone wants something you have, ven if you die in the process." The girl shrank back in fright, thinking that the Shinigami would hurt her. "But I won't let them take it. You won't die." He said strongly, holding out a skeletal hand to the girl. She took it and stood up, still wary.

"What's my name then? And where am I to live? I don't remember anything." She demanded and the Shinigami looked down at her. He knew she had lost her memories, but amnesia?

"You need to figure your past out yourself. I can't tell you. And as for where you live…on the streets is probably best. Leaving no personal details or clue to your whereabouts is the safest route." The Shinigami replied and the girl thought for a moment, her red hair draping her shoulders and face shining ever so slightly in the rising sun. She agreed reluctantly, trying to decipher wether to trust Kou, or not.

-,-,-

"You should really try and control yourself." A voice advised and Tsuki sighed.

"You need to be careful from now on. You can't be near me around the orphanage unless its in my room." Kou looked at Tsuki in confusion and she sat up on the bed. "Beyond Birthday touched the Death Note and know he will be able to see you." She explained and Kou nodded, walking over to Tsuki and sitting on the bed beside her. "But if I give you instructions you have to follow them. This could work to my advantage. Let's see how things will play out if Beyond goes mental, more than he already is." She laughed as she pulled out a roll of bandages from the nightstand. Quickly, she jumped off of the bed and went to the bathroom, snatching up the box Matt had given her the previous day.

-,-,-

After showering Tsuki slipped out of the shower and covered herself with a towel. She hadn't had a shower in the time span she could remember, it was nice and relaxing. She slipped the dress over her head and tied the lace at the back. Regarding her reflection curiously, an image swirled in her head. She felt an extreme headache and she crouched, her hand gripping at her messy and wet hair.

'_Nee-chan! Nee-chan! What's this? I found it under your pillow, nee-chan!' A small boy came running up to her and she growled, snatching the red note book from the boy and slapping him across the face. The small six-year old fell and whimpered._

'_Don't you fucking go through my stuff you little brat! I'll kill you!' She shouted at the boy on the floor and he started to cry. 'Shut up!' She hissed at him. But the boy didn't listen. 'I said shut up you little faggot! If you don't I'll write your name in this book! Do you know what happens then? You die! That's what!' She laughed and the little boy shrunk into the corner, screaming for his mother. 'That old hag won't save you little whimp!' She cackled as she pulled out a pen and scrawled a name down, next to it she wrote 'Kitchen Knives stabbing him after falling from the bench.' She stepped back from him and he ran out of the bathroom, tears staining his cheeks. She turned to the mirror and smiled at her reflection. She was wearing a black and red dress and her face was stained with blood, gashes and scratches littering her face. 'Stupid mother fucker…' She murmured with a twisted grin on her face._

Tsuki dug her nails deeper into her head and she began to claw at her face in pain. It felt like a snake sinking its fangs into every millimetre of her face. Kou stood over her in worry.

"Tsuki. Don't. Don't remember that! Please, forget it! Tsuki! You're Tsuki! You're not that person anymore! Tsuki don't remember it!" He tried to shake her out of the trauma but nothing was working. What was he going to do? He heard a door open and a timid voice. Reluctantly, he made himself scarce.

"Nee-chan. Are you in hear? You're screaming, why?" Matt asked as he slipped into the room. He walked cautiously into the bathroom to see Tsuki crouching on the floor in the dress he had given her, clawing at her own face. Matt put his small hand on her shoulder and she looked at him with a bloodied face, seeing him crouched in a corner crying as she threatened to kill him. Matt was frightened by the blood on her face and ran out screaming for Mello. Tsuki stood up and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Tears fell down her cheeks and she ran to her bedside table, snatching for her knife. She repeatedly cut her wrist crying in frustration and regret as the blood came slipping from her freshly cut wounds. Her bandaged wrist began to hurt but she ignored it and continuously slashed at her wrist.

"Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please! Kaoru, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Kaoru!" She screamed. Beyond watched this strange behaviour from the keyhole of his door, something wasn't right. Kou appeared again, in front of Tsuki.

"Stop! Don't remember that! You are Tsuki now! Stop it! Tsuki, stop it! Tsuki, snap out of it already! Tsuki!" He shouted, shaking her. Beyond couldn't see Kou, the door of Tsuki's room was in the way, but he could see skeletal hands on Tsuki's shoulders, shaking her violently. Tsuki kept on sobbing, the same name over and over.

"**Tsuki!**" Kou shouted and Tsuki hugged him tightly. Kou sighed in frustration and stroked Tsuki's red hair.

"I-I did something horrible, didn't I? I wrote Kaoru's name into the book, didn't I? Did I write any other names? Did I kill anyone else?" Kou's grip on Tsuki's back tightened possessively.

"You don't need to know." He replied but Tsuki persisted.

"But I killed someone. With that book. Why did I do it? Why did Kaoru have to run to mum? Why did mum have to be cooking?" She sobbed further a twinge of guilt churned Kou's stomach and he regretted everything he had done.

"You don't need to worry about that. Don't worry about the future or past…you never did that kind of thing. You just imagined it. And you've never known anyone called Kaoru. You know you haven't, because you can't remember anything from before you woke up. Because you never existed before that." Tsuki sobbed again and looked up at him.

"I never…existed before I woke up?" She asked and Kou shook his head. She sobbed again and pulled away from Kou, falling onto the bed.

"Now sleep…you won't remember that person's life anymore. Because you are Tsuki. She…she is…" Kou was cut off by the sound of feet thumping heavily up the stairs and yet again disappeared.

-,-,-

"I think she may have seen somewhat of a depressing past. A flashback or something. That sort of thing can happen with amnesia. We just need to try and not provoke any memories, even though its hard not to considering we know nothing of her past." The doctor explained to Rodger and he nodded. Tsuki groaned and began to sit up in her bed. The doctor and Rodger both left the room before she could register their presence. Tsuki looked around, feeling as though she were being watched. She smiled to herself and stretched as she yawned.

"You know, you really do suck at hiding your presence, Beyond." Tsuki said before slipping out of her bed and walking towards her closet. She slid the door open and crouched down to meet Beyond's eyes. "And here I thought you just liked messing with people. Turns out you're a stalker." She giggled and Beyond just stared at her blankly. Tsuki stood up and walked away.

"You're just as strange." Beyond remarked, crawling out of the closet.

"True. But then again, I don't stalk you in your room now do I? And I don't have an obsessive taste for Jam." Tsuki retorted, crawling onto all fours to find her knife. She had thrown it under the bed when moving to hug Kou. Giving a happy 'Aha!' when she found it, she pulled it from under the bed and licked the dried blood off of it before placing it back in her draw.

"Yes but what you just did proves you like the taste of blood, isn't that a little bit stranger than Jam?" Beyond questioned and Tsuki jumped as she realized he was on her bed in front of her again. How the hell did he move so fast and silently?

"You should know it tastes good. You like it too judging from the smell of your bed sheet." Tsuki let slip and covered her mouth in regret upon realizing what she had said.

"How would you know that my bed sheets smell like blood?" He asked suspiciously and Tsuki became frantic.

"Um…ah…well, when Lawliet attacked me he sorta…threw the bed sheet over my head! A-And it sorta just…err…Oh! I give up! All you need to care about is that A: I can figure anything out about you if I feel like it and B: Your stuff needs a good soaking!" She stuttered and Beyond laughed internally at her reaction.

'Kinda c- Wait! What the fuck am I thinking? And Why?' He yelled at himself. "Stay out of my room." He ordered and Tsuki flipped.

"That's my line you piece of shit, mother f*****!" Tsuki yelled after him and slipped falling flat on her face. A crunch was echoed throughout the room and Tsuki moaned as her hips throbbed. Beyond stopped in his tracks. What did he just hear? He wasn't stopping because of the crunch but…Did Tsuki just moan? Tsuki hid her face in her hands. This was _not_ her day.

-,-,-

Matt and Mello were climbing up the stairs to deliver Beyond and Tsuki's lunch. Matt ran up hastily as usual and Mello just growled at him like a mother would, also the norm. Mello put the tray down on the ground in front of Beyond's door and knocked to notify him. He did nothing more than that. Matt knocked on Tsuki's door and heard a pair of thuds. They overlapped and Matt wondered what Tsuki was doing. Mello came over to pull him back down stairs, but Matt stood where he was, the door was locked. Strange.

"I said lets go Matt! Tsuki is probably um…cleaning! Yeah, Tsuki's probably cleaning the blood from the floor of the bathroom!" Mello tried to convince, he really didn't like being anywhere near Beyond, even if it were through a door.

"But I cleaned it earlier. And Nee-Chan wouldn't lock her door." Matt said and Mello rolled his eyes.

"St-Stop it! Get out!" Tsuki's voice came, alerting Matt and Mello. Matt pressed his ear against the door and Mello followed suit.

"Calm it, bitch! Your hips are hurting, right?" Matt listened innocently but Mello went red in the face. (Remind me why a nine year old knows that kind of stuff…and swears?)

"Ye-Yes, but-"

"So shut the fuck up! I don't do this for anyone, consider yourself lucky!" Beyond spat and Mello could've sworn he should be doing something to steer Matt away.

"Listen to me, you stalking creep! I don't need you to do anything for me, so get the hell out of my room! I've dealt with these kinds of things before!" Tsuki shouted. Mello was already halfway down the stairs with Matt by then.

-,-,-

Tsuki couldn't move from where she was and yet she continuously yelled at Beyond who tried to help her onto the bed. Giving up he walked towards the door and slammed it behind him, leaving Tsuki on the floor. Why did he try and help her? It wasn't like him to do those kinds of things.

…

Tsuki sighed as Beyond slammed the door behind him and relaxed. Why had he tried to help her? It was extremely out of character. Tsuki rolled over and looked at the ceiling. She knew that she would be able to walk within a few hours, that's how it had always worked.

-,-,-

A week had been and gone and Tsuki was quite happy with where she was. There were a handful of people she could trust, like Matt and Mello, and a few she couldn't, like L and Near. But many others she was unsure of, like the girls that started to murmur whenever Tsuki passed. Tsuki wrapped a piece of black lace ribbon around her neck and pinned the ends together. Her hair was messy but she didn't mind, she hadn't brushed it in god knows how long. Walking out of her room in the dress Matt had given her she walked down the stairs and to the dinning hall where everyone was eating. She hurriedly walked to the empty seat Matt had saved for her and snatched the piece of toast from her place, hurrying back out and down the mazes of halls. Tsuki passed Watari who waved to her and she held up her hand in a rather lazy gesture. Hurrying along she soon came to the empty part of the orphanage. Quietly, she slipped into the boys' bathroom. She knew no one was ever there. People always stayed away from anything and everything in the west of the building so Tsuki found this place perfect. Even if someone saw her come here and looked for her, they would never think of looking in this bathroom. Tsuki walked to one of the sinks and placed her hand on the mirror. It shifted. She licked both her palms and ever so carefully pulled the piece of glass away, revealing a large box of almost empty space. She placed the glass on the sink and pulled out the items within it. A small notebook and a box of matches. Sitting on the ground she ripped out a piece of paper from the notebook and opened the box of matches. Some of the matches were already burnt but Tsuki always used them until their end, in the box was also a small pencil. She quickly scrawled a message on the paper and did this many times, aligning the pieces of paper on the floor differently. The last piece she drew the word 'D.I.E' in bold, thick letters. Moving back to the sink and picking up the box of matches she struck one against the side and watched it for a second. She was enchanted by it. Before long she dropped it onto the first bit of paper and the rest followed suit, she watched as the piece with the word 'D.I.E' written on it turned to ashes and soon the fire died, with no more fuel it could not continue to burn and left the ashes behind. Tsuki bent down and collected the hot ashes in her bare hands, a slight pink hue quite visible on her face. Quickly she pulled out a small jar from a large pocket in the dress; shoving the ashes into it she sealed the jar and slipped it back into the pocket. She carefully placed the notebook and matches back into the secret compartment and slipped the piece of glass back into place. Suddenly she heard footsteps and panicked, they were coming to the door. Tsuki slid the glass back in and ran into the bathing room, hiding in a shower cubicle.

…

As beyond opened the door he heard footsteps running and frowned, no one ever came to the west wing of the building. Because of that fact, Beyond always stalked around in the west wing, taking his showers there too. As he stepped in the stench of fire filled his nose. Had someone been burning things in here? It made sense; no one would figure it out. Beyond shrugged it off and walked into the bathing room, ignoring the warm patch of ground.

…

Tsuki shrivelled further back into the very end of the cubicle, sitting on a bench that was strangely placed under the shower head. He heard foot steps but something was strange, they weren't thumping nor clacking like shoes would, they were soft and like little shuffles. Tsuki decided whoever it was had bare feet and then it hit her. It was either Beyond, Lawliet or Near.

'Considering Near plays with his toys most of the time, locked away in his room I don't think it'd be him. He always makes noises when his playing, too. And his always playing…stupid kid. And I don't think Lawliet would have any business up this end, I saw him at the table too, and I made sure no one followed me. So that leaves Beyond. The only one I don't know enough about to really decide if not.' Tsuki thought and cringed at the thought of sneaking out with Beyond's sharp ears in a cubicle a few meters away. She knew he had good hearing, he always heard Matt and Mello when they were on the second floor down from theirs, locking his door. Suddenly Tsuki heard shuffling and mentally cursed, she wouldn't be able to leave until he was gone now. Shifting ever so cautiously she pulled out the jar of ashes and looked at it. Everything she had used only a few minutes ago, she had found lying around in boxes that were concealed in her closet. Wammy's seemed to have put everything she could possibly ever need in those three boxes. Tsuki was startled from her thoughts as the cubicle door opened and Beyond stopped in front of her. They were both shocked to see the other, Tsuki a little red after realizing he was stark naked. Tsuki dropped the jar of ashes and pushed passed Beyond, heading for the door. Beyond took one look at the black powder and realized Tsuki was the one who had burnt something in the room. Impulsively running after her, he grabbed her arm and she refused to look his way, still struggling to get to the door, to no avail.

'Damnit! This pervy, sadistic, stalker is really strong!' Tsuki cursed and shut her eyes tightly.

"Wh-What do you want?" She asked, still rigid. She had no idea what to do. She wouldn't turn around and face him, that was for sure, but she couldn't run out the door either.

Meanwhile, Beyond was confused just as much as she. Why had he grabbed her? Maybe he was just curious about the ashes? No. He lived next door to her; he knew he could ask her later on. So why? It seemed Beyond was a mystery to himself.

END! Hehe! I like cliff hangers. And I know my readers probably don't. Anyway, reviews plz! They shall be like paying me for reading this or rewarding me for being a good little writing Wolf! *Puppy eyes/Wolf eyes of Hunger* Please…?


End file.
